Aerial work platform is an advanced aerial working mechanical device, and is capable of significantly improving efficiency, safety, and comfort of operators at height, and is also capable of reducing labor. Accordingly, it is widely employed in developed countries. This aerial work platform is also extensively used in China in many fields such as urban street lamp maintenance, tree trimming or the like. With rapid development of Chinese economy, aerial work platform is increasingly required in many situations such as engineering construction, industry installation, equipment repair, workshop maintenance, ship manufacture, electric power, municipal construction, airport, communications, city park, and transportation.
In a conventional aerial work platform, an engine, fuel tank and hydraulic tank are all laterally mounted on a turret. However, as the turret is disposed on a vehicle frame of the vehicle, a relatively high gravity center is resulted for the vehicle. This restricts off-road ability and grade-ability of the aerial work platform. In addition, this also restricts horizontal reach of the aerial work platform. In other words, the horizontal reach of an operation platform is limited.
However, the aerial work platform often runs in a complicated environment and accordingly, it is required to make some improvement upon structure and/or installation manner of relevant components of the vehicle. Therefore, there is need for providing an aerial work platform to overcome drawbacks of above prior art aerial work platform.